


The Reminiscence of Arda

by P4nth4lass4



Series: Poetry of Middle Earth [1]
Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: F/M, I'm Trying for It to Be Poetry, Man Am I Bad at Trying, Multi, Nùmenoreans - Freeform, Númenor, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Poetry, Spoilers for The Silmarillion, The Fall of Númenor, The Silmarillion References, Tragedy, Wannabe Poetry Actually
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-02
Updated: 2018-03-02
Packaged: 2019-03-26 03:29:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 95
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13849149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/P4nth4lass4/pseuds/P4nth4lass4
Summary: A short collection of various, mostly short poems based around professor Tolkien's work. Miscellaneous themes, but will generally be about the more tragic events in the history of Arda. I hope you will all enjoy :) .





	The Reminiscence of Arda

**Author's Note:**

> The first piece of writing is a poem, that I have written during a sudden surge of melancholy over the Fall of Númenor. It's written from an ambiguous point of view (possibly a very melancholic elf :D ) and describes the grief and guilt over the acts of Ar-Pharazôn.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A short collection of various, mostly short poems based around professor Tolkien's work. Miscellaneous themes, but will generally be about the more tragic events in the history of Arda. I hope you will all enjoy :) .

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The first piece of writing is a poem, that I have written during a sudden surge of melancholy over the Fall of Númenor. It's written from an ambiguous point of view (possibly a very melancholic elf :D ) and describes the grief and guilt over the acts of Ar-Pharazôn.

What waves have not washed away,  
Or what winds far haven’t carried  
Is etched in the in the guilt, doomed to stay  
In the memory long since buried

What by your acts you’ve done and brought  
Into the silver halls of people brave  
Upon the land of theirs, wrath you've wrought  
That had them gone, an act most grave

You were naught a king, a tyrant more  
The lights will not shine, nevermore

Eternal have you wanted to become  
But your world lays sundered in the the sand

Êphalak îdôn Yôzâyan  
Êphal êphalak îdôn hi-Akallabêth

**Author's Note:**

> So that's it for now :) I hope you liked it and if you have any sort of a commentary, please share it :). This is my first poem written in English, yay :D (it's not my native language) so I'm sorry for any bad grammar or phrasing.
> 
> (The last paragraph is a part of an Adûnaic text:  
> Êphalak îdôn Yôzâyan "Far away / now [is] / [the] Land of Gift..."  
> Êphal êphalak îdôn hi-Akallabêth "Far / far away / now [is] / She-that-hath-fallen"
> 
> further reading for anyone interested, also source: https://folk.uib.no/hnohf/adunaic.htm )


End file.
